Alphas and omegas
by izayagodofcellphones.orihara
Summary: this is a reverse kevedd fanfic that means boyxboy so be carefull. in this story you can see how the relationship between the alpha edd and the omega kevin change until becoming a romantic one.
1. Chapter 1

**this is my first fanfiction, i'm so nervous even tought i know it sucks. but i want to know your opinion so i can decide if i'll continue it or not ^^ i'm waiting for your opinions and reviews**

**This story consists of characters half wolf, basically humans with wolf ears and tail. They live in a society like humans. But they have a social order as wolves. Determined from birth, being alphas the highest and omegas the lowers.**

* * *

** Alphas and omegas.**  
It was a normal morning like any other in the small neighborhood of peach- creck, Kevin slowly walked his way to school taking time to admire the beauty of the environment around him. Birds sang beautiful melodies and the morning wind blew gently against the branches of the trees causing a soothing sound that accompanied the path of the young redhead.

The boy sighed, seeing that he was already at the door of his destination. He adjusted the straps of his backpack and pushed the door to enter the property. As always the place looked deserted, the young green-eyed was always one of the first to make his way into the place, since apparently almost no student was attracted to the idea of studying and learning. He went to his locker to take the books he needed for his classes before he would be heading to the classroom. He took his small notebook to see what was the first class that day immediately raising a smile, waving his tail with obvious enthusiasm.  
Without wasting time returned to make his way, abruptly hitting someone. He stepped back and looked down surprised" s-sorry ..." the little omega apologized quickly.

" You do not have to apologize pumpkin " said a voice that young knew very... Very well. A shiver ran through his spine while his eyes whent up to look at the person of his nightmares. There before him stood an alpha. 'The' alpha to be exact.

Eddward Vincent was an alpha, but not any alpha. He was the top of the alphas, the 'leader' of the school. Champion in sports and swim team captain. Nicknamed ' the shark ' by all who knew him.

"E – Edd!" exclaimed the smallest scared.

To his ears came the unmistakable laugh of the raven "oh no issues pumpkin. Today I did not come to beat you up. "Said the older teen as he waved his black tail softly. Leaving Kevin confused but before the child could utter a word the other continued" actually I came to ask you a... favor..."he said hesitantly "Today there is a swim meet at the gym. I'll See you there pumpkin. "After this the other simply walked away leaving Kevin even more confused. He had to admit that the other had a very ... peculiar way to ask a 'favor' as he so called, like if he implanted his authority over all ... God he was an alpha after all. Leader of birth. An top dog how some people would call him. Kevin sighed, once again he would have to do his role of omega and go to that competition.

Being an omega was the worst. Being in the lowest category meant that everyone passed over you, especially alphas. The little redhead was used to been growled at, pushed, and to the pull of tail and ears he received from others... It was always the same. No matter the day someone always showed him his place in the 'herd'.


	2. a little incident

**I have finally come to the second chapter! I'm so happy! after uploading my second fanfic the inspiration for this story came back! sorry to keep you waiting . I hope you like it. this is a bit longer than the first chapter and i left the end on hold to make you drool ;) I welcome your comments . oh and please read my other fanfic ! / Can find it on my page. is called 'one day without more '. and is also reverse kevedd . but this is with normal people ewe oh i almost forgot. Nat belongs to c2ndy2c1d.  
**

* * *

After the awkward encounter with the alpha that morning everything went normal for the redhead , in his first class he reunited with his best friend Nazz who was a gamma with blond hair and an enviable body even for beta girls . Many times the small omega was jealous of her, because he had not been born beta or at least gamma as Nazz ? It just was not fair , but life never was. After the end of the class he went to his locker accompanied by the blonde who talked and laughed for who knows what topic they spoke.

" -... And then Nat fell back and all the class started laughing ! Kevin it was hilarious you'd have seen! " the blonde said excitedly , waving his tail like a dog while walking . Nat was another gamma , which had a strange hair color, it was green ! he was very strange but still the gamma was the best friend of Nazz and Kevin , weekends were always spent watching movies in the home of one of 'em or just playing video games in the house of the gamma male .

The shorter laughed a little as he put his locker combination . " oh I wish I had seen! but I will see another one of his funny scenes, he's nat after all! " he added, laughing. His two friends were the only ones who did not care that the other was an omega ,they made him feel happy and warm inside , it felt as if they were part of his family .

While the green-eyed spoke he felt a tug on his tail, sending a shiver up his spine and immediately made him turn around just to see a beta of gray hair belonging to the football team who winked at him and walked away laughing with his teammates, just in that appears nat and pats his shoulder as a sign of greeting " hey kev " he said then looked in the direction the other looked " oh ... dunn worry 'bout those fools they like bothering omegas and weaker gammas " the green-haired gamma said this to comfort the child. He nodded and the three made their way to the next class , which the three had together, however kevin kept feeling like someone was watching him from a while ago , but every time he turned around to see he only saw a bunch of guys chatting and laughing .

* * *

At the end of day kevin walked by the school parking lot when he heard a whimper and some laughter behind him. He turned and saw a group of members of the football team walked patting one of his companions in the back while he complained that his clothes were dirty and had a broken lip, kevin wondered what had happened when he heard the hurt one comment " I still don't understand what happens to that idiot . he didn't even tell me why he hit me! " he said grumbling as they passed right by the redhead , who recognized him as the beta of gray hair that had tugged his tail that morning.

The green-eyed looked at them for a while until one of them turned and smiled " hey joe ! " he said making the group stop walking and look at him.

" watdaya want idiot? i want to go home," the gray-haired teen said dry and with an angry tone.

" isn't dat the omega boy of this morning? ya know that one you grabbed his tail this mornin'" he said , inclining his head in the direction of the small omega , who froze in place with the tail literally between his legs and his ears down in fear, he was helpless and alone, none of his friends could help him that moments.

The green-haired beta looked in the direction of the omega and smiled too, " you're right " he said as he stood right apparently forgotten the pain of his apparent beating. " hey little omega ~ what are ya doing here alone ? want some company?" he said as he approached the redhead who just took a few steps scared . " oh donn be afraid I will not eat you... or at least not that way ~" he said as he laughed .

Kevin could only back away from him until his back hit something 'the wall ... oh no ! ' ' I'm dead .. ' he thought as he closed his eyes tightly while expecting the worst .

Seconds passed, but nothing happened ... kevin decided to slowly open his eyes to see what was happening. Only to find the beta paralyzed in fear as he looked something behind kevin .

The green-eyed tensed while noticing what at first he thought was a wall was a body! a tonel one by the way . He swallowed and looked up to see who was behind him , but a hand quickly covered his eyes While an arm passed around his hips . The omega blushed dark and squirmed a little, but it did not help . Suddenly she felt the hand that holded his hips picking him up and the stranger walked away carring the little and scared to omega .


	3. a little talk

**hellooooooo :D here i come with the 3th. chapter! i hope you like it and please leave your reviews so i can know how much people actually reads my fic and to know if i should continue it. if i don't get any review i will stop translating my fic to english, so please review!  
**

* * *

Kevin was slightly flushed as he was carried against his will by the strange character who still kept his eyes covered with his hand, the small omega greatly appreciated and unknown intervention that had saved him from who knows what those betas intentions were against him, however he was afraid that his ' rescuer ' was going to do something bad as hitting him or other things the boy did not want to think.  
After a short walk through what the omega believed was the school hall the stranger opened a door and entered a room that was dark as Kevin could see, after closing the door with the typical 'click' of the lock Kevin was unceremoniously throwed onto a soft , smooth surface. He opened his eyes and took a few seconds to adjust to the light to discover they were in nursing room of the school; he quickly examined the place noticing that only him and the stranger where the only ones there. He tried to look at the stranger whose face was still semi - hidden by the darkness of the room in which they were but he just couldn't find out who he was.  
Kevin shook his head slightly to clear his thoughts and picked up some courage to break the awkward silence between the two figures. - " w-what are we doing here? W-what do you want? ". He Averagely asked in a formal tone and did not know if the other was a senior who had to be treated with respect, but due to the reaction of beta in the presence of this unknown person Kevin thought it best to pick his words with care.  
A low growl quickly reached the ears of the green-eyed omega, who froze while the hair of his whole body bristled with fear, that was unmistakably the growl of an alpha. The alphas were somewhat rare, but were known for their aggressiveness, strength and dominant attitude. the school only had 9 alphas among 200 students of the establishment, and Eddward was the only alpha Kevin knew (and the strongest and most respected by all of them) he didn't abuse the lower classes without a reason, is not even show any interest in them, but unfortunately for Kevin he seemed to have some interest in him so he was always bothering the omega.  
" you did not show yourself at my swimming meet this afternoon ... " the words spoken by the other you sent shudder through the shorter's body, he knew that voice too well, he bit his lower lip remembering that he had Forgotten to go when suddenly Eddward lit the light .  
Kevin closed his eyes a little with the sudden change of light in the room , " I'm sorry ... I- I forgot ... " he said scared, he didn't know whether to be more afraid of him or the group of betas from before, and for a moment wanted to go back there, but dismissed the thought immediately.  
Eddward rolled his eyes in exasperation "whatever, it doesn't matter... but I'm still waiting for a 'thank you' from you pumpkin. If not for me those fools would be forcing you to do things that I doubt you want to do . "  
The boy looked down slightly embarrassed, he knew that the raven was right so he gulped and whispered a thank you to the raven, who did not seem satisfied. " what did you said? I could not hear you , say it louder "  
" I said ... t-thanks ... " the redhead muttered to what the other replied with a snort of conformity, but curiosity began to grow slowly into Kevin who dared to speak again " b-but ... why did you that... ? "  
"Eh ? "the taller bowed his head slightly confused "why did I do what? "  
" Why did you... s - save me? I do not think you really care what they did with me so ... why? "  
To the omega's ears came the sigh Eddward emitted" ah ... you're annoying pumpkin. I also have principles and a conscience, I'm not an animal. I guess lettig those idiots have fun with you would have been stuck in my conscience "  
The lowest was staring at the ground with his ears down , he had been a minute or more in that position when a hand under his chin forced him to look up to those cold blue eyes that for the first time no longer seemed so cold . " hey don't let it get into your head. It Just annoyed me that these cowards tried to take advantage of you, that's all ...only the thought of them touching you makes my blood boil, they deserve a beating. "  
This last comment surprised Kevin and made him open his eyes wide as he realized something."You ...were the one who beated that beta..? "the blood was Rapidly circulating through the veins of green-eyed omega and his heart was beating hard in his chest, was edd ensuring his safety ?  
the other snorted and pulled his hand away from the other's chin and then put them in his pockets " that idiot had no right to touch you ... nobody but me has that right , You are my toy and no one else has the right to touch or bother you. Only me, understand? "  
After hearing those words something into Kevin's chest contracted slightly as he nodded slightly and moved his tail slowly, he wondered what that strange feeling was.  
"Okay..is late, we better go ... I'll take you home , i think you do not want your parents to worry" said the blue-eyed alpha as he pulled the lock on the door and opened it to Kevin to come out first while he swayed his tail impatiently " start walking pumpkin " . The child stood, he doubted that his mother was in home yet, but he still made his way out of the room followed by Eddward, who then followed him through the halls to the parking lot and headed to the car of the alpha.  
That day had been quite strange...


End file.
